El misterio de la mansion
by Angel0scur0
Summary: Ganar una mansión en un concurso que no entraste, tu hermana desaparezca y te la den infestadas de fantasmas que desean que te les unas, es solo una de las pocas cosas con las que Gerardo tendrá que lidiar si quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad, podrá lograrlo o la mansión lo capturara por toda la eternidad?
1. El Misterio de la Mansión

**Holas Caracolas a todos mis lectores :D bueno…sé que he andado un poco distante últimamente de hacer fics y todo eso…pero ahora lo recuperare de una manera rápida o al menos eso espero…a continuación les mostrare una historia que tenía escrita desde hace muchos años atrás me base en Luigi's Mansión para hacerla era mi juego favorito en ese entonces :3 ah y no usare OC ajenos en esta historia pues ya la tengo escrita y no sería una buena ida modificarla con el corto tiempo que tengo así que…será para la próxima ./**

 **Capitulo1 La Mansión Misteriosa**

*Se escuchan gritos y lamentos mientras corro por un pasillo que parece interminable*

-Debo escapar u ocultarme si ellos me capturan todos mis esfuerzos y sacrificios abran sido en vano, si es así todo está perdido y ella desaparecerá para siempre-

*agitado* -Bien…pude escapar… ahora ya no veo nada por ningún lugar…según este mapa en esta habitación es donde ellos se encuentran, bien debo ser rápido si fallo ellos se irán y jamás la volveré a ver…-

*abro la puerta lentamente* -Bien parece ser que no hay nadie ni nada…-

*me rodean unas extrañas sombras*

-Qué es esto? Oh no me han encontrado!-

*Una sombra gigante aparece delante de mi* -no puede ser que haya llegado hasta aquí y haya fracasado…lo siento mucho…-*me atacan todos a la vez*

Ahhhh! *agitado y asustado*

-Otra vez…tuve esta pesadilla…pero será por los dulces que como antes de dormir o será una premonición de lo que sucederá en un futuro? Jaja si claro, solo a mí se me ocurren esas cosas, bien como es de costumbre hare mi comunicación intrapersonal, me llamo Gerardo tengo 21 años soy de complexión robusta pues voy al Gimnasio todos los días, mido 1.90 y adoro vestirme de color rojo y negro, mi cabello es largo y muy lacio de color verde me llega a la mitad de la espalda, mi piel es color aperlada no confundan con los menonitas esos tienen la piel como si fuera leche, soy adicto a los videojuegos tanto es así, que tengo título de Ingeniero en desarrollo de videojuegos, no le tengo miedo a nada ni nadie bueno estaría mintiendo realmente me dan miedo los fantasmas algo que no se puede tocar pero te puede poseer es escalofriante además… *se escucha que golpean la puerta y se oye una voz femenina*

-Gerardo! Cuanto tiempo tardaras hay dentro? Deja ya tu comunicación personal o impersonal o lo que sea, ya ni yo que soy mujer me tardo tanto en el baño!-

-Pues discúlpame sabes que a esta hora tengo mi charla intrapersonal así que se paciente gracias!...ella es Valeria es mi hermana, tiene mi misma edad, su apariencia es muy atractiva mide 1.75, es blanca aperlada, tiene el pelo de un color rojo brillante que le abarca toda la espalda, tiene una figura muy seductora sus medidas son de 97-53-90 y ha sido seleccionada como Miss Escolar en todos los años que ha estudiado, sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabello por lo cual llama mucho la atención tanto de chicas como de chicos, pero que su figura de diosa y cara de ángel no los engañe, ella es campeona de Boxeo y Kung Fu, quienes han tenido la desgracia de enfrentarla la apodan la Reina de los 9 Círculos del Infierno- *Valeria tumba la puerta de una patada*

-Suficiente, sabes que tengo que arreglarme para ir a visitar esa mansión que ganamos y tú debes ir al trabajo *saca una carta que dice felicitaciones en ella* sigo sin creer que hayas entrado en un concurso y no me hayas avisado es que ya no hay confianza entre hermanos? Es que no me quieres? Después de todo lo que hago por ti me ocultas algo así?- *Decía Valeria con una voz apagada*

\- No vayas a comenzar con tu teatrito por favor, ya te lo dije no recuerdo haber entrado a un concurso y menos por una casa, además, lo que se me hace raro es que si en dado caso hubiéramos participado, por que tocamos nosotros? Esto no creo que sea solo suerte- *Decía Gerardo que ponía una cara pensativa y su mano sobre la barbilla, en eso Valeria chasquea sus dedos enfrente de el*

-No comiences con tus negatividades señor filósofo, y que tiene? Si fue coincidencia o no? Es una mansión! Ósea una mansión para nosotros dos! Y dejaremos este departamento sucio, pequeño y viviremos en un lugar mucho más digno de nosotros, acogedor y amplio, crees que tenga piscina? Debe tenerla! Oh si, además si se tratara de un secuestro o chantaje, se enfrentarían a mí y sabes lo que les pasa a quienes lo hacen pero aun así viviremos en una MANSION! - *Valeria seguía hablando emocionada sobre la mansión mientras Gerardo se iba a su habitación a vestirse para ir al trabajo, estaba vistiendo un saco de color gris con una corbata roja, y debajo una camisa blanca y unos mocasines de color café, al mismo tiempo que se vestía, seguía pensando que el haber ganado una mansión no era mera coincidencia*

-No es normal que haya ganado yo algo en un concurso en el cual no había entrado es más, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, aquí hay algo muy raro, pero investigare después, debo ir a trabajar cuando regrese investigare más a fondo, por ahora debo ir al trabajo- *Decía Gerardo mientras arreglaba su corbata y se ponía colonia, cuando estaba a punto de irse, lo detiene Valeria la cual dejaba ver aun toda la emoción que sentía al darse cuenta que tendría una mansión para ella y su hermano sola*

-Escucha, este día lo dedicare única y exclusivamente a ir a visitar esa mansión no puedo esperar más quizás me quede hasta a dormir en ella, por si no llego hoy para que estés enterado y no actives tu modo Berserker en mi búsqueda sabes que puedo cuidarme perfectamente- *Decía Valeria mientras acomodaba el pelo de Gerardo y le quitaba pelusas que tenía en su traje y re-acomodaba la corbata*

-Bien, pero debes enviarme un mensaje si no quieres que este con la preocupación, por ahora debo ir al trabajo así que ten mucho cuidado que no confió mucho en eso de que ganamos una mansión gratis- *Decía Gerardo mientras cerraba la puerta e iba a su camioneta para irse, cuando llego al trabajo su jefe lo saludo pero él no había respondido el saludo lo cual se le hizo raro a su jefe ya que él era muy social y educado así que se acercó a Gerardo*

-Gerardo, que te sucede? Te veo medio distraído, cuéntame, sabes que te ayudare en lo que puedas necesitar- *Su jefe se llama Héctor, es alto mide 1.97 y delgado con el pelo corto de color castaño y ojos de color café, es moreno y siempre le gusta ser amigable pero es muy serio a la hora de hacer su trabajo*

-Lo siento Héctor, es que ando pensativo pero ya que estas aquí respóndeme algo, si ganaras un concurso del cual no sabías nada ni enterado de que existía, te sentirías raro o te preocuparías? Tomado en cuenta que no sabes ni como o porque lo ganaste- *Héctor se quedó en silencio mientras reflexionaba lo que le decía Gerardo, sin duda era algo imposible el haber ganado un concurso del cual ni sabía que existía*

-Realmente es algo raro y tienes razón de esta preocupado, aun que quizás se hayan equivocado y te lo hayan enviado por error y le pertenezca a alguien más o bien puede ser broma de alguno de tu localidad- *Gerardo pensaba en lo que Héctor le decía aunque sus puntos parecían razonables y coherentes algo no encajaba en ellos, la carta estaba dirigida a su hermana y a él, y estaba tan bien redactada y hecha que no la habrían hecho de esa forma para una simple y vulgar broma*

-Héctor, tienes buenos puntos al respecto, sin embargo hay cosas que no encajan y aun debo investigar, porque mi hermana va a ir a investigar la mansión y aun que se sepa defender me preocupa ella y quiero estar 100% seguro de que no sea una farsa o algo por el estilo- *Héctor veía la preocupación que tenía Gerardo, después de pensarlo un momento comenzó a hablar*

-Tomate unos días libres, yo diré que te comenzaste a sentir mal y para que no hubiera problemas en la empresa, te di incapacidad por unos días, así tendrás tiempo suficiente como para investigar a fondo- *Héctor le sonrío a Gerardo, él se toma muy enserio su trabajo pero Gerardo le había ayudado en el pasado así que era una forma de ayudarlo, Gerardo muy agradecido por lo que le había dicho, se dirigió a la casa solo para darse cuenta de que su hermana ya se había ido*

-Parece ser que Valeria sigue fuera, solo espero y este bien revisare más a fondo la carta de felicitación, quizás encuentre una pista relevante en ella- *Gerardo tomo la carta y comenzó a examinarla, parecía ser una carta legitima pero aun así le daba mala espina, así que comenzó a leerla de principio a fin para ver si podía encontrar algo*

*Contenido de la carta*

FELICIDADES! Para el Sr y la Sra. Gerardo y Valeria, han salido ganadores del primer premio del concurso Una Nueva Vida, quizás se estén preguntando "Como fue posible el que hayamos ganado sin haber entrado?" es muy sencilla la respuesta, fueron seleccionados al azar por su número telefónico, el premio es una mansión amueblada, lista para ser habitada y no solo eso, está valorada en más de 80 Millones de pesos, con esta carta se adjunta un mapa y una foto de la mansión para que puedan llegar a ella, los estaremos esperando para darles una cálida bienvenida y les podemos jurar que una vez que entren no volverán a salir.

*A Gerardo se le hacía raro en cómo estaba redactada, es como si le dieran a entender que una vez que vaya a la mansión es como si desapareciera y nunca más sabrían de él, eso despertó aún más su curiosidad y su preocupación*

-Debo investigar quién o qué le proporciono nuestro número telefónico para que pudiéramos haber ganado, mmm veo que al final de la carta viene un numeró marcare y preguntare- *Gerardo no perdió tiempo y marco al numeró donde se escuchó a una grabadora contestarle*

*Mensaje de la Grabadora*

-Buenas tardes señor Gerardo, nos alegra que nos haya marcado y gustosamente le responderemos las pregunta que tenga pero antes, déjenos el notificarle que esto no es una farsa ni una broma, es 100% legitimo, por actos de seguridad no podemos proporcionarle la empresa de donde obtuvimos su número pero si podemos decirle que estamos afiliados con ella, organizamos un concurso donde hubo 3 granadores más aparte de usted y como ya sabe, fue el afortunado ganador del premio mayor que viene siendo la mansión ya mencionada, lo estaremos esperando en la mansión dentro de los próximos días para darle su bienvenida y le puedo asegurar con totalidad, que le encantara mucho la mansión, que no quera descolgarse de ella nunca más.

*Fin de la Grabación*

*Aun que había respondido algunas dudas de Gerardo, aun así no confiaba del todo en lo que decía la grabadora, así que no perdió tiempo y partió hacia donde estaba la mansión, al leer el mapa se dio cuenta de que tendría que cruzar un bosque y no podía llevar consigo su carro, así que tuvo que seguir a medida que se adentraba más al bosque se daba cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba rápido pues ya estaba oscureciendo y apresuro el paso para llegar a la mansión pues no pensaba el dormir en el bosque, saco su linterna y vio a medida que avanzaba, arboles sin vida que estaban petrificados y abandonados desde hace ya un tiempo, volvió a leer el mapa y reviso las coordenadas y vio que estaba en el lugar correcto, pero al ver la mansión un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no era como la de la foto, estaba sucia, vieja y parecía abandonada desde hace años, se escuchaban relámpagos anunciando que llovería muy pronto, se acercó al portón, y al abrirlo el rechinido que hizo, lo estremeció aún más, en la entrada vio un campo santo lo que aumento su ansiedad, normalmente era muy valiente y sereno, pero estaba presenciando algo como si lo hubiesen sacado de sus pesadillas, cuando llego a la puerta precedió a abrirla*

-Bu-bue-bueno, no me esperaba realmente algo como esto, a decir verdad, me siento medio estafado…quiero decir esta no es la mansión que prometieron sin embargo en términos legales…es una mansión y me imagino que esta amueblada y esos muebles tan antiguos le dan su valor monetario…bueno, debo investigar más a fondo esta mansión y quien y porque ha hecho esto…-

*Cuando entro a la mansión, pudo sentirse un aire pesado, de tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento y rencor, la puerta se cerró detrás de Gerardo y comenzó a darse cuenta del porque una vez que entrara a la mansión, nunca más volvería a salir de ella*

 **Bueno chicos y chicas lectores, aquí termina la primera parte, es algo larga la historia y la dividiré en secciones por ahora queda esta y pronto tendré la siguiente :D espero y lo disfruten, dejen su Review si les gusto o no les gusto pero al menos dejen uno :c bueno nos leemos pronto…Bye-Bye!**


	2. Mi Mansion, Mi Pesadilla

**Buenos dias, tardes o noches dependiendo la hora en que estén leyendo, esta es la segunda parte del fic El Misterio de la Mansión, espero y les haya gustado la primera parte sin mas que decir, comenzare con la segunda :D**

 **Capitulo2 Mi Mansion, Mi Pesadilla.**

*Cuando Gerardo entro en la mansión, podía sentirse un aire de depresión y angustia, además de que el lugar estaba frio y sin vida*

-Esto no es ni por asomo la mansión que nos habían prometido, ya sabia yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad *saca una linterna que trae consigo y la enciende* hace mucho frio en este sitio y no me sorprende, esta vieja y pareciera que se vendrá abajo en cualquier momento-

*Gerardo se puso a inspeccionar el lugar se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada principal frente a el pudo ver una puerta que tenia la forma de un corazón y parecía estar cerrada con unos alambres eléctricos, lo dejo pasar y vio que había dos escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, cuando piso en una de ellas, pudo notar que estaban muy firmes a pesar de la vejez que tenia la mansión*

-Vaya, quien lo diría a pesar de estar muy vieja la mansión, esta muy firme supongo que eso es una ventaja y no tendre que preocuparme si se viene abajo y yo estoy en ella, bueno inspeccionare el cuarto de arriba- *subio al segundo piso y vio una puerta, trato de abrirla pero tenia seguro, entonces cuando iba a intentar nuevamente abrirla se escucho una risa lo cual lo puso nervioso*

-Qu-qui-quien anda hay? Eres un niño? Si es así…que anda haciendo un niño en un lugar como este?- *Gerardo no obtuvo una respuesta, comenzó a bajar con paso lento las escaleras que aun que firmes rechinaban haciendo que tuviera mas miedo el bajar*

-Hola? Hay alguien por aquí? Escuche una risa de un niño…sal pequeño no te voy a hacer daño es solo que esta mansión es tan tétrica, sucia y vieja que podrías lastimarte- *Cuando Gerardo dijo eso, detrás de lo que parecía ser un espejo, salió un pequeño bebe con un mameluco de color amarillo, un chupón, con un mechón de cabello de color amarillo y en su mano tenía una llave, Gerardo al verlo se tranquilizo, sin embargo algo le decia que no estaba del todo seguro de que eso fuera un bebe normal, un lugar tan oscuro, frio y sin vida…que andaría haciendo un bebe solitario en el?*

-Hola bebe, que haces en un lugar como este y tu solo? Donde están tus padres?- *el bebe solo se limitaba a aplaudir junto con la llave que tenia en sus manos, al parecer estaba feliz de ver a Gerardo, cuando el trato de acercarse el bebe tomo una forma mas macabra, sus ojos que eran blancos se volvieron amarillos y sin pupilas, sus piernas habían desaparecido y comenzó a flotar en el aire, se acerco mas a Gerardo el cual estaba aterrado, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía el creer lo que veía, un fantasma, eran reales y tenia justo uno frente a el, quería escapar por la puerta pero estaba cerrada, forcejeaba tanto como podía mientras que el bebe se acercaba lentamente hacia el, Gerardo no podía hacer nada se quedo paralizado esperando su fatídico fin a manos de ese pequeño espectro, pero el bebe no hizo nada, solamente le sonrio, sujeto su mano y le dio la llave y le señalo de que puerta es, era de la puerta que anteriormente había el querido abrir, el bebe se despidió no sin antes dejar un mensaje en la pared de al lado "NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER, PEQUEÑO JUGUETE", Gerardo estaba aterrado por lo que sucedia*

-DIOS MIO! OH DIOS MIO…pensé que moriría…esta mansión esta embrujada! Es a lo único que le tengo miedo, ya decía yo que ese bebe no era normal…y si por si no fuera poco, la puerta esta cerrada no puedo irme, un momento…aquí hay algo extraño, Valeria debió haber venido primero que yo, eso quiere decir que ella debe estar aquí pero es extraño, todas las puertas están cerradas, si ella hubiese llegado al menos algunas puertas estarían abiertas o bien abría luz, no será acaso que la abran capturado? Ella sabe defenderse perfectamente pero estos son seres intangibles así que es inútil que ella tratara de defenderse…oh dios esto es peor de lo que pensé, bien por el momento debo abrir la puerta con la llave que me dio el bebe fantasma, quizás dentro encuentre las respuestas que busco-

*Subio las escaleras pero estas ya no rechinaban como antes, será porque el bebe ya no estaba haciendo acto de presencia? Esa pregunta se le paso por la cabeza a Gerardo pero tenia algo mas importante en que pensar, en buscar a su hermana, saco la llave que tenia y la uso para abrir la puerta efectivamente la llave quito el seguro y permitió su acceso, cuando entro se movió lentamente por la habitación, estaba mas fría que la anterior y sentía que algo lo observaba*

-Esta habitación esta peor que la entrada, esta mucho mas fría y puedo ver que hay varias pinturas, siento como si estuvieran siguiéndome con sus ojos- *llego a un mueble que parecía ser una pequeña repisa para guardar vinos, en ella estaban dos candelabros de tres veladoras apagados, en eso escucho como si tocaran la puerta y cuando se dio vuelta, pudo notar 6 puntos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad total de la habitación, rápidamente Gerardo encendió la linterna y los puntos desaparecieron, cuando se dio vuelta vio a 3 fantasmas de color naranja frente a el burlándose de su temor, cuando estuvieron a punto de atacar, se escucha una voz madura que grito*

-Joven, hazte a un lado déjale esto a los profesionales, bien mi atrapa espectros esta calibrado y listo para comenzar, no tendrán oportunidad contra mi- *El señor se lanza contra los fantasmas para capturarlos, ellos al intentar escapar se lo llevan arrastrando por toda la habitación para al final darle un golpe para que dejara de capturarlo, se burlaron de el antes de irse los fantasmas*

-Señor, se encuentra bien? No lo lastimaron los fantasmas?- *Decía Gerardo preocupado, pudo notar que el señor ya estaba muy viejo, tenia el pelo canoso era delgado y un poco jorobado tenia unas cuantas arrugas en su cara y sus manos aunque arrugadas parecían tan firmes que podían romper cualquier cosa y aun que era valiente, su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar factura*

-Para nada hijo, estoy bien uf solo que a mi edad el cazar espectros ya me esta quedando grande, oh disculpa mis modales yo soy el Profesor Eddie, soy un cazado de espectros como pudiste notar, me temo que esta mansión esta llenándose mas de fantasmas a medida que pasan los días, en fin que te trae por aquí joven?- *Antes de que Gerardo pudiera decir algo, aparecieron nuevamente los fantasmas dispuestos a atacarlos así que el profesor y Gerardo corrieron y se dirigieron al laboratorio del profesor, en ella Gerardo le conto todo al profesor Eddie*

-Deja ver si entiendo, dices que ganaste una mansión en un concurso del cual ni sabias que existía ni estabas enterado de nada? Eso es muy extraño, pero te dire algo, yo he estado de mozo aquí desde que tengo 20 años y no había una mansión ni siquiera una casa, era una colina nada mas no había nada salvo terreno, esos fantasmas te han tomado el pelo, hablando de pelo, tu color verde me recuerda mucho a una chica súper atractiva que paso por aquí antes que tu, no pude hablarle y me arrepiento de ello pero paso con mucha prisa hacia la mansión y no volvió a salir-

-Profesor, la persona de quien habla es mi hermana, ella fue la primera en venir aquí y me preocupe tanto que decidi el venir a buscarla, nunca espere toparme con la mansión de mis pesadillas, pero si mi hermana está en la mansión, debo salvarla no importa lo que tenga que hacer- *El profesor vio a Gerardo muy decidido en querer enfrentar a los fantasmas y le recordó a el cuándo tenía su edad, al verlo tan motivado no se podía negar en ayudarlo, así que le dijo que lo entrenaría para que el pudiera cazar fantasmas y así rescatara a su hermana así que lo llevo a la sala de entrenamiento*

*Sala de entrenamiento*

-Gerardo, ahora procederé a explicarte como cazar fantasmas, tienes la atrapa espectros 4000, un dispositivo que yo mismo diseñe y puede capturar todo tipo de fantasmas, tanto normales como elementales, para capturarlos debes poder verlos y como atacan en la oscuridad es imposible capturarlos así, usa tu linterna y cuando los veas podrás capturarlos sin problemas-*Gerardo tuvo problemas al principio, pues aun que esos fantasmas eran de simulación, el simple hecho de ser "fantasmas" le aterraba sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había algo peor y que le tenia mas miedo y era el perder a su única familia, una vez que pensó en eso, el capturar fantasmas fue tan sencillo para el como el coser y cantar, una vez terminado su entrenamiento, el profesor Eddie lo llevo a una galería*

-Digame profesor, que es este lugar? Pareciera como si fuera una galería de arte pero sin arte- *Decía Gerardo y el profesor dio una pequeña risa y procedio a contarle*

-Bueno hijo, esta galería, era mi antigua galería donde tenia a los fantasmas que yo anteriormente capturaba, recorri todo el mundo capturando espectros y cuando era joven, diseñe una maquina capas de plasmar el ectoplasma a un cuadro y que tuviera las mismas características que una pintura al lienzo, tenia en total 22 pinturas, el ultimo fantasma que capture se llamaba Hércules y no te confundas con el de la mitolgia, no, ese era un subordinado de uno de los peores fantasmas que yo haya conocido, lamentablemente no pude capturar a su líder y un día se apoderaron de mi maquina liberando a todos los fantasmas que había capturado, deben estar escondidos en la mansión así que por favor, mientras salvas a tu hermana captura a los fantasmas y traelos para hacerlos nuevamente pintura- *Gerardo le prometio que como el le estaba ayudando a rescatar a su hermana, el lo ayudaría a recuperar todos y cada uno de sus fantasmas*

-Muchas gracias, Gerardo, bueno estas listo para entrar a la mansión solo ten mucho cuidado por favor, te deseo la mejor de las suertes- *El profesor acompaño a Gerardo hasta el porton de la mansión, donde el se despedía con la mano y Gerardo subia lentamente las escaleras hacia la puerta, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta se quedo pensando*

-Una vez que cruce esta puerta, no abra marcha atrás, debere luchar hasta el final para poder rescatar a mi hermana, aun que tengo miedo y tengo bastante miedo a estos seres intangibles, tengo mas miedo el pensar que podre perder a mi hermana y mi única familia, si fantasmas, les tengo miedo pero soy mas fuerte con el.- *Gerardo abre la puerta y entra a la mansión para así rescatar a su hermana que se encontraba prisionera a manos de los fantasmas, el destino de su hermana, descanzaba en sus manos*

 **Bueno chavales aquí les dejo lo que seria la segunda parte del fic, espero y les haya gustado :D dejen su Review ya sea bueno o malo se los agradecería mucho ^^ nos estamos leyendo para la próxima…Bye-Bye :D**


	3. Los Problemas Inician

**Holas a todos, aquí trayéndoles otra parte del fic, bueno los primeros fueron mera introducción, lo bueno viene justo ahora :D espero y lo disfruten!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Capitulo3: Grandes Problemas, Pequeñas Soluciones.**

 ***** **Gerardo entro de nueva cuenta a la mansión, podía el sentir el mismo aire frio, desolado y sin vida que tenia, de antemano sabia que se enfrentaría cara a cara a su mayor miedo, pero estaba preparado para ello, con paso tembloroso subio las escaleras hacia la puerta donde se había topado con los tres fantasmas, alzo su mano temblorosa y puso su mano en la perilla girándola para abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba un poco iluminada pudo ver los candelabros encendidos con una llama purpura, podía el sentir que nuevamente era observado y la combinación de los candelabros encendidos con la oscuridad de la habitación lo hacia mas tenebrosa para el***

-Esta habitación se veía mejor en completa oscuridad, de esta forma se ve mas tenebrosa, y esos candelabros no estaban encendidos anteriormente, será que los fantasmas los abran prendido? Esto es extraño. * **Gerardo saco su linterna y comenzó examinar la habitación, pudo notar que había monedas y billetes tirados alrededor, dejo notar una sonrisa pero a la vez se sentía extraño, que hacían unas monedas y billetes tirados en medio de la habitación? Pensaba el quizás sea una trampa pero no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a atraerlos con la atrapa entes 4000, pero al hacer eso apago los candelabros y la habitación se torno oscura nuevamente y escucho que alguien susurraba, vio a su alrededor y paso la linterna por cada rincón y vio que las pinturas se movían y cada una parecía querer decirle algo***

Pintura1: -Hey! Quien se atrevió a apagar mis candelabros? Fuiste tu, pelo de lechuga?-

Pintura2: -Se nota que tienes miedo, y con justa razón deberías ellos no descansaran hasta tenerte-

Pintura3: -La oscuridad lo cubre todo, tu también estarás aquí para siempre como esa chica de pelo rojo que vino antes de que tu llegaras-

Pintura4: -Tu luz se extinguirá y tu alma será consumida por la oscuridad de esta mansión.-

Pintura1: -Ojala y te pierdas en la oscuridad por toda la eternidad, ellos vendrán por ti y te torturaran…ups ya llegaron Buenas Noches…Gerardo!

 ***Gerardo estaba paralizado, las pinturas le habían hablado y lo intimidaron para que bajara la guardia y no pudiera enfrentarse a los fantasmas, mientras se trataba de recuperar, los tres fantasmas que vio con anterioridad hicieron acto de presencia y comenzaron a atacarlo, pero antes de que pudieran tocarlo, Gerardo había regresado en si y de forma inmediata uso su linterna con ellos y capturo a los tres fantasmas de forma inmediata, al hacer eso, la habitación se ilumino***

-Que acaba de pasar? Pinturas que me hablan, fantasmas que me atacan y ahora la habitación se enciende sola? Definitivamente esta mansión es mi pesadilla hecha realidad, pero no logro entender porque cuando los capture la habitación se ilumino, acaso tendrán algo que ver ellos?- *Misteriosamente apareció un cofre pero Gerardo no lo vio y se tropezó con el*

-Ay, ay maldito cofre, de donde salió? No había ningún cofre antes y ahora apareció uno de la nada, le hablare al profesor el debe saber la razón de todo esto- ***Gerardo saca un celular, el cual le entrego el profesor para que pudiera comunicarse con el, tenia varias funciones aparte de ser un medio de comunicación, podía examinar los objetos que estaban a su alrededor y describírselos, comenzó a contactar al profesor por medio del celular***

-Profesor? Soy yo Gerardo, tengo unas cuantas preguntas para usted, quizás pueda resolvérmelas-

-Acudes a la persona indicada y de hecho la única que podría hacerlo, y bien cuales son tus preguntas?-

-Primero, entre a la habitación y vi que los candelabros estaban encendidos pero por accidente los apague y los cuadros comenzaron a hablarme y al terminar los fantasmas me atacaron, segundo al capturarlos la habitación se ilumino de la nada no entiendo eso y tercero como es que apareció un cofre de la nada?- ***el profesor dio una pequeña risa al ver lo alterado que estaba Gerardo y comenzó a contestar sus preguntas** *

-Bien, primero esos candelabros eran un mecanismo de trampa, cuando se apagaron alertaste a los fantasmas y por eso se dieron cuenta de tu presencia, los cuadros comenzaron a moverse debido a que los fantasmas los estaban controlando y fueron ellos quienes te hablaron, segundo los fantasmas tienen energía negativa muy fuerte tanto que pueden reprimir la luz con que este 1 solo fantasma es suficiente para que no haya luz en la habitación así que debes capturarlos a todos para que haya, y lo ultimo se complementa con lo segundo, la energía de los fantasmas ocultan cosas en la oscuridad, cuando la luz vuelve y la energía desaparece, lo que estaban ocultando aparece, eso sucederá con varias cosas, no solo con cofres así que estate atento a las habitaciones, Profesor Eddie, Cambio y Fuera.-

-Bueno, al menos ese chiflado me respondió las dudas, muy bien entonces abramos el cofre- * **Gerardo abrió el cofre y de el salió una llave, cuando la sujeto inmediatamente puso su mirada en la puerta que tenia en frente, el sabia que por lógica esa debía ser su llave, cuando puso la llave en el seguro efectivamente se abrió la puerta y el entro nuevamente a un cuarto algo mas amplio y sin tantos muebles, solo había tres vasijas sobre tres mesas pequeñas altas, los fantasmas comenzaron a aparecer pero esta ves eran 8 que rodearon a Gerardo y le era imposible el capturarlos a todos a la ves asi que fue capturando de 2 en dos hasta que al final la habitación se ilumino***

-Hm, parece ser que no se ocultaba nada en esta habitación, bueno revisare la que sigue, quizas encuentre algo en ella, bueno lo único que encontrare son fantasmas, miedo y canas verdes, ojala fueran verdes realmente- ***Gerardo abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, pudo notar que estaba en un guarda ropa, en eso pega un grito de susto***

-AHHH! UN FANTASMA!...oh espera, es solo un espejo, hey guapo, si fueras un fantasma me dolería mucho el capturarte, bueno supongo que debo revisar que hay en estos roperos, hasta el momento no me ha aparecido ningún fantasma así que aprovechare- ***El temeroso Gerardo comenzó a abrir los roperos y no había encontrado nada, hasta que abrió el ultimo y en el apareció un fantasma de color azul***

-AHHHHHHHH! ***tanto Gerardo como el fantasma gritaron de miedo al verse el uno al otro, corrieron de un lado a otro queriendo escapar hasta que se golpearon de frente y ambos cayeron***

-Ouch…para ser un fantasma ese golpe se sintió bastante físico, un momento…desde cuando un fantasma tiene miedo? El que tiene miedo soy yo y ahora resulta que también el…esto se pone cada vez mas extraño, pero ya que el me tiene miedo aprovechare para capturarlo- ***Gerardo se levanto y se preparaba para capturar al fantasma, el cual flotaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro queriendo escapar, finalmente fue capturado y al mismo tiempo dejo escapar una enorme cantidad de monedas y billetes las cuales Gerardo tomo inmediatamente con la atrapa entes 4000***

-Vaya, quien diría que esos fantasmas tan miedosos tuvieran tanto dinero? Hmm bueno, no importa seguire inspeccionando, oh hola de nuevo chico peliverde eres un fantasma muy atractivo- ***En lo que Gerardo se chuleaba a si mismo, su reflejo comenzó a moverse por si mismo, comenzó a llorar lagrimas, lo que a Gerardo se le hizo extraño, después comenzó a soltar sangre por los ojos y su reflejo lo vio y no tenia ojos, solo eran dos huecos que chorreaban sangre, se quito la atrapa entes y saco una cuerda que se puso en el cuello y su reflejo se ahorco, al ver eso Gerardo pego un grito enorme, salió del espejo y se dividio en 4 fantasmas muy grandes de color verde, aun que ellos no estaban muy interesados en Gerardo, pues solo estaban comiendo platanos y tirando la cascara en el suelo, como medida preventiva para cuando tratase de capturarlos se resvalara***

 **-** Platanos? Es enserio? Quiero decir, antes les tenia miedo pero ahora parece que mas que miedo dan risa…que fantasma come platanos si ya esta muerto? Además por que tonto me toman, no me resvalare con ninguna cascara mientras los capturo- ***Gerardo comenzó a capturar a los fantasmas, los cuales trataban de escapar y en su intento lanzaban cascaras de platano para que pudiesen escapar, pero sus intentos fallaron y fueron capturados, en eso la luz regreso y la llave apareció arriba de unos estantes***

 **-** -Jaja, se los dije no hay nada que me detenga, ahora bajare la llave y- * **En ese momento piso una cascara de platano y se resbalo cayendo boca abajo***

 **-** Ouch…eso…fue como las caricaturas…menos mal que nadie vio eso…bien ahora bajare la llave antes de que algo mas suceda- ***Gerardo aspiro la llave y topo en la entrada de la atrapa entes, la apago y sujeto la llave, reviso de donde podría ser la llave y vio que pertenece a la puerta del vestíbulo al lado de la primera puerta que abrió, mientras iba hacia el vestíbulo, para estar menos nervioso comenzó a silvar una canción que le gustaba mucho Romeo y Cinderella***

 **-** Bien, ahora que fantasmas me esperan dentro? Serán esos mismos fáciles de capturar y come platanos? Si es así esto será muy sencillo- ***antes de poner la llave en el seguro, el celular comienza a sonar, el profesor Eddie estaba hablando***

 **-** Gerardo? Gerardo me recibes? Bien te veo, escucha, cruzando esa puerta puedo ver en mis lecturas que hay fantasmas mas fuertes que los que has enfrentado, puede que sean los fantasmas que tenia en mi galería, ten mucho cuidado, Profesor Eddie Cambio y Fuera- * **Gerardo quedo petrificado al escuchar al profesor, los fantasmas que enfrento con anterioridad no eran mas que el plato entrante de la noche, ahora venían fantasmas de mas alto poder, vio la llave que tenia en su mano y por un momento comenzó a dudar de si abrir o no la puerta, pero entonces recordó el porque estaba en esa mansión, y abrió la puerta, cuando la abrió, pudo ver un pasillo oscuro y varias puertas en el, reviso su celular y vio que dos de las puertas eran trampa y la primera puerta a su derecha estaba sin llave así que entro a investigar***

-Veamos…vaya que novedad, esta oscuro y sin vida, bueno no del todo oscuro, esa chimenea encendida al menos da algo de luz y calor, hmm parece ser una biblioteca y esta llena de libros y autobiografías? De quienes serán?...- * **Gerardo toma uno de los libros y comienza a leerlo***

 ***Diario de Jesús***

-Día 25. Los gemelos Ricardo y Jonatán siguen haciendo de las suyas, la nana ya no puede soportarlos, han estado molestando a Spike y arruinando la comida de Don Jorge, lo único que los calma son las canciones de María, el teclado parece ser una debilidad de ellos.

-Día 38. La nana ha pasado a mejor vida junto con mi hijo Eustacio, me sorprende que la nana haya vivido 92 años pero me entristece perder a mi hijo de apenas 2 años, tanto yo como Ana estamos devastados y perdimos las ganas de vivir-

* **Fin del Diario***

 **-** Vaya, si que debio ser duro haber perdido a su hijo a tan corta edad, ningún padre quiere eso jamas, pobres del señor Jesus y la señora Ana.- * **Gerardo cerro el libro y en eso un escalofrio recorrio su espalda y escucho que alguien le susurraba, volteo solo para ver que un fantasma estaba detrás de el***

-Disculpe Joven peli-verde, no sabe que es de mala educación el leer los libros de los demás sin permiso? Además de entrar a mi biblioteca privada eso es muy descortés-

-T-tu…eres Jesus? El que escribió este diario?- * **Gerardo estaba petrificado y le temblaban las rodillas, estaba viendo a un fantasma que era mas fuerte que el resto de quienes se había enfrentado***

-Así es, mi joven estimado, yo soy Jesus, y te agradecería que no tocaras mis cosas, ahora dime que te trae a mi biblioteca? No creo que vengas a una tétrica y sucia mansión solo para leer libros ajenos- * **Decía el fantasma Jesus, mientras observaba a Gerardo petrificado del miedo y después reacciono***

-E-es-estoy aquí para capturarte y-y-salvar a mi hermana, para eso es lo que vine y no importa cuanto fantasma se atraviese lo capturare y así rescatare a mi hermana- ***Decía Gerardo mas seguro de si, o al menos eso quería aparentar, en realidad le temblaban las piernas***

 **-** Hermana dices? Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes un cierto parecido a una chica que vino aquí, no digo que a la biblioteca pero si a la mansión, pobre no tuvo oportunidad alguna, yo vi como la capturaron y se la llevaron, mas no te puedo decir- * **Al decir eso, un cobarde Gerardo, se convirtió en uno valiente***

-Excelente, justo la información que necesitaba, parece ser que no fuiste una perdida de tiempo después de todo y te agradesco, sin embargo, ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu pintura y te quedes en ella para siempre- * **después de lo que dijo Gerardo, procedió a capturar al fantasma y este no intentaba escapar al contrario, le dijo que le permitirá decir unas ultrimas palabras***

-Gracias, mi joven peli-verde, la verdad solo quería ver por ultima vez esta vieja librería, ahora podre descansar en el portarretratos que fue hecho para mi, otra cosa, cando veas a mi esposa Ana, dile que la sigo amando aun después de la muerte y cuídate de nuestro hijo…es un pequeño diablillo- * **Jesus estaba listo para ser capturado, Gerardo le hizo una seña de que le diría eso a su esposa cuando la encontrase y Jesus fue capturado***

 **-** Descuida, Valeria, ire a por ti, al menos me aseguraron de que estas aquí, en algún lado de esta tétrica, fría, solitaria y sin vida mansión pero aquí estas y te encontrare…lo juro hermana- * **Un cofre aparece y Gerardo al abrirlo le entrega una llave cuando la toma revisa el celular para ver de que puerta es y resulta ser de la ultima puerta del pasillo, salió al pasillo y se dirigió al final y abrió la puerta y al entrar pudo notar que era una habitación muy normal, dos lámparas, dos mesas de noche y una cama matrimonial, parecía ser el cuarto de los padres***

-Vaya pero que linda habitación tenían los señores, es muy acogedora- * **En eso escucho una voz femenina que le hablo y lo hizo estremecer***

-Gracias cariño, veo que tu también tienes buen gusto para las decoraciones simples, ah pero que sea simple no significa que sea descuidada, debo mantener mi pelo en perfecta forma, oh disculpa mis modales, me llamo Ana, un placer y dime que te trae por aquí? Vienes a rescatar a tu hermana?-

 ***A Gerardo le sorprendió mucho el que ella supiera la razón del porque estaba hay, pero le dijo que si, que para eso estaba en ese lugar y que también había ido para capturarla así que, no quería que opusiera resistencia***

-Hay cariño que agresivo eres, veras no me molesta estar otra vez en esa pintura, pero no creas que entrare de nuevo sin arreglarme mi melena, no señor, si estare así para siempre, al menos debo verme linda- * **Gerardo estaba en shock, se supone que eran fantasmas muy poderosos y prácticamente se entregan como si nada, hasta están felices de ello***

-Creía yo que serian algo mas complicados de capturar, por que se entregan en bandeja de plata? Es que acaso les gusta la idea de estar para siempre en un recuadro? No logro entender eso- ***Gerardo estaba sumido en sus dudas, cuando Ana volvió a hablar***

 **-** A mi en lo personal me gusta por que así podrán ver lo bella que soy y no me despeinare jamas, así que para mi es una gran ventaja, además cariño, nosotros no somos malvados, estamos encontra de la violencia, eramos seres humanos y aun siendo fantasmas debemos mantenernos civilizados, sin embargo nuestro pequeño eustacio no pudo conocer esos valores y siempre que hace un berrinche lo hace ENORME, si tu me entiendes cariño, bueno, estoy lista para ser capturada, solo te daré un consejo, cuidado con Eustacio, ha andado de mal humor y haciendo GRANDES berrinches-* **Gerardo encendio el atrapa entes, y comenzó succionar a Ana, y cuando quedo atrapada, como es costumbre la luz volvió y un cofre apareció, lo abrió y tomo su llave, reviso el celular y vio que la puerta que seguía era la que estaba frente a el, salió al pasillo y cuando salió, escucho a un bebe llorando, y el reconocia ese llanto, era el bebe que conocio cuando recién entro a la mansión, y recordó las palabras que le había escrito "NOS VEREMOS PRONTO, PEQUEÑO JUGUETE" y Ana le enfatizo los adjetivos Enorme y Grande, Gerardo pensó que eso podían ser pistas de lo que le espera si intenta capturar al bebe, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, cuando entro el aire era muy pesado y triste***

 **-** Vaya, este lugar si que esta ambientado para un bebe, un caballo de madera, una pequeña mesita con juego de Té, juguetes en una repisa, y una cuna con un bebe muerto que se parece al que conocí cuando recién entre a la mansión, todo tranquilo y…EL BEBE! * **Gerardo pego un gran grito, tanto que se pudo escuchar por toda la mansión, pero el bebe no le había hecho caso, seguía dormido, lo cual sorprendió a Gerardo***

 **-** Lindo bebe, bonito bebe…no te vayas a despertar…solo tomara un poco de tiempo poderte capturar… * **En eso una ventana que estaba al lado del caballo de madera se abre por el fuerte viento y el bebe parecía molesto y cuando vio a Gerardo, el bebe le sonrio y comenzó a hablar***

 **-** Hola, señor grande, ha venido a jugar conmigo? Wii que divertido, juguemos a los muertos, pero para eso, usted necesita estarlo, no se preocupe señor, yo lo ayudare- * **El bebe gateaba en el aire acercándose lentamente a Gerardo, el intento escapar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, debía buscar algo para alejar al bebe fantasma, pero no había nada que lanzarle, mientras retrocedia se tropezó con una pelota, así que no le quedo de otra y uso el atrapa entes en la pelota y se la lanzo al bebe lo que sorpresivamente lo golpeo y enfurecio***

 **-** Ouch, oiga señor, eso no fue muy educado, es por eso que odio a la gente mayor que yo, se creen tan altos, fuertes y grandes, pero yo se como arreglar eso, yo se, yo se- * **El bebe comenzó a aplaudir y acto seguido desaparecio, Gerardo estaba tan asustado que cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba en la cuna del bebe, sorpresivamente se había encogido y mientras veía a su alrededor, vio caballos de madera flotando y al bebe que se había hecho enorme y este comenzó a hablar***

-Sentiras lo que es ser pequeño y ser aplastado por alguien mucho mas grande que tu, prepárate señor peli-verde después de esto jugaremos por mucho, mucho tiempo jiji, comenzemos a jugar!-

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Bueno gente aqui, queda otro capitulo mas de la historia, la hice un poco mas larga de lo común aun que tengo pensado en recortar la historia en si ya que me tomaría mucho tiempo el ponerla toda exactamente como la tengo escrita y hay cosas que no me gusta como quedan, bueno eso seria todo por ahora, cuídense! :D**


End file.
